Conflicting Ideals: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 8th Story in the FD Vignette series. As Anakin and Padme's tenth anniversary approaches, they decide to renew their vows. Riley comes to visit after completing a job. But his professional and personal ideals begin to conflict and it could spell trouble.
1. Part 1 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Welcome to the next Forever Destined Vignette; the 8th one to be exact. I hope you enjoy all that's in store. As always, please review and let me know what you think. :)

Conflicting Ideals

Part 1/?

The Malastarian slums bustled with daily activity. Much like the slums of Coruscant or Bespin, they were a haven for shadier characters, usually involved on the wrong side of the law. Tatooine was known for its gangster family, the Hutts, which controlled most of the planet. Malastare had its own Crime Lord. The Dug, known as Sebolto, controlled most of the business in the slums, including the Cantinas, where he ran a profitable gambling ring and slave/prostitution ring. He also ran a massive death stick and spice manufacturing planet in the volcanic region. As expected and as with most crime rings, Sebolto's operation was just one of many branches, ultimately run by the De'reux family. After being arrested again a year ago by the Jedi for the kidnaping and attempted murder of Senator Skywalker, they had been sent to the Jedi prison on Bandomeer to prevent their escape, for the Jedi could not be bribed with their credits. Since then, the De'reux organization was being run by Kyla De'reux, Xalazar's oldest daughter by his long dead first wife. She was known to be as ruthless as her father, but so far had not taken an interest in the operations on Malastare. Therefore, Sebolto had been enjoying a little more freedom to do things as he wished. He was making a killing now in the smuggling business, now that Xalazar wasn't taking half his cut. He smirked, as he watched the ship land behind his busiest establishment. Riley Zander walked down the ramp with his usual confident air, lugging a large case behind him.

"Well Zander, I must say you've managed to impress me. Many wonder how you managed to escape the Jedi's capture when the De'reux's could not," Sebolto said.

"I have my ways of keeping my own hands clean," Riley replied, as he opened the case, revealing it to be full of jewelry.

"Besides, what do you care, as long as you get your goods," Riley replied. Sebolto smirked evilly.

"Well done Zander. You're worth your price," the Dug hissed.

"Then pay me already, so I can go buy a drink," he said. Sebolto handed him a credit chip.

"You'll find the amount agreed upon is correct," Sebolto said. Riley pulled up the balance data on the chip and found that it matched. He smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," Riley replied.

"You know Zander. I have a new group of slaves I need smuggled to Tatooine. They're for Gardulla's brothel. The pay is twenty thousand," Sebolto tempted.

"I smuggle goods, not people," Riley refused.

"You're turning down twenty thousand? I though you were smart," Sebolto sneered.

"I told ya, I smuggle goods, not people," Riley repeated testily. Sebolto laughed at him.

"You never had a problem in the past. Since when did you grow a set of morals?" Sebolto questioned.

"Things change. Now, if you got any goods, I'll be happy to transport them for you," Riley replied.

"I got a shipment of death sticks that I need delivered to the Docks on Coruscant. Can you have it there by tomorrow evening?" he asked. Riley smirked.

"For the right price, in advance of course," Riley replied.

"Of course. Five thousand," Sebolto said.

"Ten," Riley demanded.

"Six," Sebolto refuted.

"Seven and a case of death sticks for myself," Riley smirked.

"Fine," Sebolto growled, as he stuffed the credits into his palm.

"I'll have the shipment loaded into your ship," Sebolto said.

"Like I said, pleasure doing business with you," Riley said, as he turned to enter the Cantina.

"Filthy Dug," he mumbled, as he headed for the bar...

* * *

_Wild Space_...

Admiral Leonia Tavira, Sate Pestage's replacement, stood on the bridge of the strange, undiscovered planet. She had resided there for the last year. These people, employed and protected by the Sith to realize the Master's dream of Galactic domination were very unusual, as she had observed in her time here. The rest of the galaxy wasn't even aware of their existence. They were a race of geniuses and brilliant engineers. The technology they possessed and wielded was mind boggling. They were human, but their isolation had deformed them into a strange looking breed. Their planet had died centuries ago when the closest sun experienced a super nova, thus dying as well. But their vast technology preserved it artificially. It had oceans, wilderness, beaches, mountains, cities, and most of the natural and manmade beauties like planets such as Alderaan and Naboo had. But their was nothing natural about it, for everything down to the very core of the planet was now artificial. A reactor of absolutely massive proportions existed in the once dead core of the planet. It provided the climate and atmosphere control for the planet, but its toxins had adverse effects on the people in the form of odd birth defects and physical deformations. These people called themselves Xalrynites of the planet Xalryn. She had been told that Xalryn, in the ancient Sith language meant pure blood. And like the Sith, they believed themselves to be destined to rule the galaxy. They believed that the Republic and the Jedi alike were a disease and needed to be exterminated. The Master had promised them greatness if they helped the Sith, their descendants, realize the dreams of Imperial Rule, though Tavira knew that the Master would be the true ruler. The Xalrynites were a means to the Master's goal. They would remain under the Sith control or they would be destroyed. Leonia smirked. They were powerful in the sense of technology, but physically weak, as their planet's unnatural state had led to unfortunate deformities. Those that lived outside this planet did not suffer from the same deformities and those that remained on Xalryn relied on them to procreate, for the women that remained on this planet were barren. A Xalryn native to the planet was a strange breed of humans of the likes which Tavira had never seen, as their technology, specifically the toxins from the reactor that sustained the planet's life, had contaminated their genetic development. They were not very pleasant to look at, yet their vast technology was too impressive not to command respect. Their physical limitations were a small price to pay for virtually having the power to hold the galaxy in the palm of their bony hands.

"Admiral Tavira, we are ready to test the warp passageway again," a small man said. He was the second in command of the Xalryn people, only outranked by the Xalryn's elder King.

"Very well, Commander Calmek. I hope you provide better results than the last attempt," she said, as she followed him. Most of the people were no taller than five feet five inches, as their growth was horribly stunted by the unnatural surroundings. Calmek was a litter taller than some, at five feet seven inches. He bore the common deformities of his people. His ears were pointed and his head was sparsely covered by black hair, which he was quickly losing, as most of his species did. His eyes were sunken, another common trait among his kind, and were a sickly, cloudy green color. And like most, he was rail thin. He wore a Xalryn military uniform, which was light blue in color, with a dark blue cape. Many of the other people in the facility wore either uniforms like him, only in red or green, or white lab coats, signifying their importance as scientists, engineers, doctors, or technicians. Calmek lead the Admiral to the observation deck, where several of his subordinates worked diligently. Outside the massive view window was the sky.

"We have sent another test ship out, operated by one of our androids. We are hoping to stabilize the passageway and deem it safe for travel," Calmek said, as he nodded to the engineer on his right. The female, just as deformed as the other males of this race, began turning knobs and activating switches. Tavira watched through her zooming scanner with the others, as they observed what was happening outside the atmosphere in space, where their instruments and satellites had been activated. The massive devices began to spark with lightning-like beams of energy. The device swirled the vastness of open space unnaturally and the entire planet shook violently.

"Stabilize," Calmek ordered. The person to his left obeyed his command, as his nimble fingers moved over the controls. Tavira watched, as the ship entered the warp hole, which if successful, would spit the ship out in the Outer Rim territories. The planet of Xalyrn was a three hundred and forty nine day journey to reach just the Outer Rim and therefore, the Master had ordered that they develop this shortcut.

"Commander, the warp is unstable," the female engineer said.

"Then Stabilize it. Increase power!" he ordered. She did so and the whole facility shook violently, as the controls began to short circuit, electrocuting one of the men. But Calmek, cold and calculating, paid the unfortunate soul no mind, just as Tavira ignored the person's suffering as well. Tavira watched, as the warp literally ripped the ship to pieces, obliterating it. Calmek sighed in disappointment.

"Close the warp. Cease functions," he ordered. They obeyed and he turned to the Admiral.

"Disrupting and manipulating space and time are a delicate thing. We need more time to perfect the operation if we are to make it safe for travel," Calmek said.

"The Master will be most displeased. They want that warp, so they may travel back and forth relatively quickly," Tavira said.

"We will double our efforts," Calmek promised.

"See that you do, Commander or the consequences will be severe," Tavira promised as well.

"I understand," Calmek replied. With that, Admiral Tavira stalked off angrily.

* * *

Riley sipped at his Corellian brandy, as he felt a sound slap on his shoulder.

"There you are, Zander," Nate Jansen said, as he came beside him. He and Nate had been partners on and off since for the last twenty years or so. Riley used to consider him a friend, but since he discovered his daughter, he had questioned the company he kept with great scrutiny. Nate was ruthless and also a sick degenerate, as well as a rapist, who preferred terrorizing young women. Riley had slept around, but had never taken an unwilling partner or any kids. Nate had no type of conscience though and was unhindered by any sort of morals. Riley had spent the better part of the last year taking jobs on Coruscant, in order to see his baby girl more. They were growing very close. And the more time he spent with his little sweetness, the more Nate disgusted him.

"You know, I heard you just turned down twenty thousand. Sebolto gave the job to me. What gives, pal?" he asked.

"Just doesn't feel right. Those kids don't deserve the fate that awaits them," Riley said, as he downed the last of his brandy.

"You always were a sap, Zander. Can't believe you're turning down all those credits and the chance to bang some of them on the way to Tatooine," Nate said.

"Well I, unlike you, am not a baby raper," Riley spat back.

"You don't know what you're missing. See that pretty thing on stage?" Nate asked. Riley looked to the young female stripper on stage. His heart lurched and he swallowed the bile in his throat. She was a young brunette beauty, petite, with doe brown eyes. She resembled his daughter, as most of these poor young girls seemed to now, whether they were blonde or brunette, tall or short. Each of these girls was someone's baby. Before Padme, he had ignored their suffering, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so.

"Stang Nate, she's just a kid," he said in disgust.

"I know. Seventeen. I'm gonna take her in back. Wanna come get some action?" he asked. Riley was about to let him have it, when a woman's voice interrupted.

"Why would Riley need to screw a girl, when he can have a woman?" a female voice asked. Riley looked up to see a hardened, raven haired beauty with green eyes. She was about his age and another one of his on and off again partners.

"Sydney Spark, long time no see, baby," Nate said, stumbling toward her.

"Touch me and I'll gut you," she replied.

"Feisty as ever. I'll leave you two alone, while I go get me some," Nate said, stumbling off. Riley finished his drink and stood up.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I can't," he said, as he tossed a few credits down.

"Since when do you like Coruscant? You've been spending a lot of time there," she questioned.

"The money's good," he replied, as he started toward the exit.

"So it seems. How about a goodbye for old times sake?" she asked.

"That's probably not such a good idea," he replied. She smoothed her hands along his chest.

"I think it's an excellent idea," she replied. He smirked.

"You got a room here?" he asked.

"Follow me," she replied, as she led him into the back hallway. But the sight in the hallway snapped him back to reality and changed everything, as he saw red. Nate had the young girl he had pointed out pressed against the wall, raping her

"Sith Nate, can't you find a room to do that," Sydney cursed. The fact that what was happening to the girl didn't bother her, greatly disturbed Riley.

"You comin' Riles?" she asked. He mustered a fake smile.

"I'll be along in a sec," he said, as he watched her retreat into the next room. The young girl sobbed and trembled in fear.

"Such a good little whore," Nate spat, as he turned her around, pressing her face down against the wall.

"Gardulla's gonna pay me a fine price for you. She'll be selling you for a pretty price. You'll be an expensive date," he hissed.

"Hey pal, change your mind? She's great. Go ahead and take a shot. I'm takin' her back to my ship. I invited a few of the guys for the party. We're gonna have lots of fun, ain't we sweet thing," he hissed. She whimpered, as he pressed himself against her. Suddenly, Riley's fist was embedded into the back of his neck and he fell unconscious to the dirty floor. The frightened young woman trembled and shied away from him.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, honey," he said, turning away.

"I'm heading for the space port. I'm gonna put you on a transport for Naboo. They got a shelter there in Theed for girls like you. They'll help you," he said. She looked like she didn't believe him.

"Hurry up and straighten your clothes. This ain't no joke," he said, still turned away so she could dress.

"Why...are you helping me?" she asked when she was finished. Riley's thoughts locked on Padme.

"That ain't important really. Let's go," he said. Riley put the girl on a transport headed for Naboo, before boarding his ship and heading for Coruscant. He knew he blew off Sydney, but she too, like Nate, were a part of his past that he never wanted Padme to come in contact with. He was more than willing to choose his baby girl over those low life scums...

* * *

"Senator Skywalker, I implore you to look over the proposal with great scrutiny," the aging male Senator said, over the holocom.

"I have reviewed your proposal with careful consideration, Senator Martin and I believe this course of action will not be beneficial to anyone but you or your constituents. Good day, Senator," Padme said, as she switched off the comm screen. She truly tired of dealing with the slime of the Senate at times. They were supposed to be there to help people, not to line their pockets. Her comm beeped again and she suppressed a groan.

"Yes Ellie?" she asked.

"_Lunch has been delivered, milady," _Ellie said.

"I didn't order lunch," Padme replied in confusion.

"No, but I did," Anakin said, as he waltzed through the door, carrying two sacks of take out food.

"Direct from Dex's and piping hot, milady," he said, with a contagious grin. She leapt up and gave him a soft kiss in greeting.

"How did you know that I needed a break, my handsome husband?" she asked playfully.

"I always know what my sweet angel needs," he whispered huskily, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You do indeed, Master Jedi," she replied, as they sat down to eat.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Anakin fed her another bite of desert, as her back lay propped up against the arm of the plush sofa in her office. The bulky skirt of her Senatorial gown was bunched up around her knees, as her legs rested in her husband's lap. She knew her comm, which she had muted, was blinking like crazy with messages galore piling up. But she didn't care who they were or what they wanted. She skipped lunch far too often and was content today to enjoy a much extended lunch hour with the man that owned her heart and soul.

"Mmm...this is so good," she said, as she devoured the next bite of the sinfully chocolate cake her husband was feeding her.

"It is good. Dex outdid himself on this one," Anakin replied, as he took a bite too. They finished desert and Padme kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart. This was just what I needed," she said.

"Me too," he replied, as he kissed her softly.

"I've been thinking lately about our up and coming tenth anniversary in a couple weeks," he mentioned.

"I know. Can you believe it? They've been the ten most wonderful years of my life," she said softly.

"Mine too angel. And that's why I thought we should do something spectacular to celebrate," he said. She smiled.

"Do you have something in mind?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied, with a smile.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to coax it out of you?" she asked playfully. He smirked.

"I could go for a little...coaxing," he replied, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled, as he pulled her into his lap and claimed her lips. Padme let herself melt against him, as pure joy filled her and the sensation of her husband's gorgeous, full lips kissed her with wanton. She shifted and straddled her knees on either side of his hips, bunching her dress up around her thighs. She resumed kissing him with aggressive passion, as their lips and tongues dueled for control.

"I love you so much," she said, as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too. And that's why I think that for our tenth anniversary we should renew our wedding vows," he told her. She looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

"I can't think of anything better to celebrate our love and devotion than that. Plus, it would give you the opportunity to have your real father walk you down the aisle," Anakin said.

"Oh Ani..." she said, as she hugged him tightly. He smiled playfully.

"So, is that a yes? Will you marry me again?" he asked. She smiled brightly.

"Nothing would make me happier," she replied.

"Oh, I think I might have something, because renewing our vows is only part of your anniversary present," he said.

"You're spoiling me, my love," she chided.

"It's what I live for," he replied, as he handed her a brochure. Curiously, she began looking through the pamphlet.

"Ani...this is wonderful," she said, as she continued to look through it.

"Since our first honeymoon was cut short, because I had to leave for the war, I thought this would be perfect for us. We haven't gone away together, just the two of us for more than a weekend ever before. So, for two whole weeks, we're going to be taking a Galactic cruise," he announced.

"Oh Ani...this is absolutely wonderful!" she exclaimed, as she hugged and kissed him. He chuckled, as he watched her continue to look through the brochure.

"This ship is huge," she mentioned.

"Yep, it has everything. Not to mention it stops at all the tourist hot spots in the core and mid rim. I also just happened to book us the most expensive and lavish executive suite on board," Anakin said.

"I can't wait. This is going to be amazing. A second honeymoon is exactly what we need. Thank you, my love," she said, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Anything for you, my star nymph," he replied, as he kissed her again.

"I'm due to spar Obi-Wan soon, so I better get going. You know how cranky he gets when I'm late," Anakin said.

"Yes. And I, unfortunately, have to meeting to attend soon. But I'll see you at home later and we can pick up where we left off," she said, giving him a sultry smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he replied. She kissed him passionately.

"You better, handsome," she replied, as she watched him leave. Renewed and refreshed from her romantic lunch with her husband, she returned to work, anxious for the day to go by, so she could go home to her beautiful family...

_In the next chapter, Riley arrives on Coruscant to see Padme after he makes his delivery for Sebolto. But how long can Riley keep his career life of a smuggler separate from his personal life he is building with his daughter and her family?_


	2. Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Anakin smirked, as he parried his brother's saber and then brought his around for a strike. Obi-Wan blocked his downward arc and forced Anakin back, regaining his footing. Anakin charged and their sabers clashed in a series of furious strikes. They spun their light sabers expertly in a rapid, circular motion, creating two blurs of sapphire light, before their blades crashed together in a dead lock. They smirked at each other, as sweat poured down their faces and bare torsos. Their muscles burned, but both sought the win, as their furious movements began anew. They shuffled along the full expanse of the room. Anakin made an upward slash and Obi-Wan landed on his back. Anakin helped him up, as he extinguished his saber.

"Brat," Obi-Wan spat playfully.

"You're getting slow, old man," Anakin retorted.

"Ha, I'll show you slow next time, Mr. Show Off," Obi-wan replied. They grabbed their towels and began drying off.

"So, you're going to renew your vows?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. You should have seen the look on Padme's face when I told her. She was so excited," Anakin said.

"I'll bet. But I think you're just as excited as her," Obi-Wan teased.

"I am, especially about the second honeymoon we're going to take, where there will be no Senate to stress her out. And she'll be all mine for two whole weeks," Anakin said, with a contagious smile.

"Have you told your lot of precocious children that you're taking their mommy away for two whole weeks?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not yet. They may be a little miffed at first, but they'll forgive us when we bring them back a ton of souvenirs," Anakin replied, as they headed to the showers, before the late afternoon Council meeting would commence.

* * *

After delivering the shipment to The Docks, Riley caught a transport to the bustling Senate district. He arrived at Republica 500 and Captain Typho let him through security. It had taken nearly all year to get Padme's security officer to let him in without Anakin's approval. He didn't mind much though, since he was glad his daughter had the protection she did. He arrived at the door and pressed the door chime. A golden protocol droid answered and flailed his arms.

"Oh Master Riley, do come in," Threepio said.

"Don't mind if I do, Goldenrod. Is Padme home yet?" he asked.

"Oh yes. She'll be quite happy to see you, sir," Threepio said, as he took Riley's jacket.

"Well, well, look what the Nexu dragged in," Jobal said, as she approached.

"Nice to see you too, baby," he replied. Jobal's gaze met his and he smirked.

"Happy to see me?" he asked.

"You wish. Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"And maybe desert too," he replied. She smirked.

"We'll see, scoundrel," she replied. Riley pressed his lips to hers, kissing her aggressively.

"You know you want me. Been here five minutes and you're ready to jump my bones already," he teased. She scoffed.

"Arrogant as ever. Do me a favor and be sure to wash up before dinner," she replied, with her own smirk, as she retreated to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," he mock saluted.

"Daddy?" Padme called, as she came down the stairs, dressed in a casual lavender dress. Riley smiled, as his beautiful daughter approached.

"There's my sweetness," he said, as he hugged her tightly. Padme kissed his cheek.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. You get more beautiful every time I see you, baby girl," he said, as he pulled back from the hug.

"Daddy," she chided shyly.

"It's the truth," he said, noticing her contagious smile.

"You're beaming, sweetness," he said, as they sat down on the sofa.

"Ani surprised me with the most wonderful gift for our tenth anniversary," she said.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," he replied.

"We're going on a two week cruise for our second honeymoon. But before that, we're renewing our vows," she said.

"That's wonderful honey," he said, as he hugged her.

"Will you be there? I need you to walk me down the aisle," she said.

"Are you kiddin', sweetness? Wild Banthas couldn't keep me away," he replied. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here. You should start staying longer," Padme suggested.

"I just might start doing that, baby girl. I miss you and my grand babies like you wouldn't believe when I'm away. You've grown on me in a hurry," he said.

"That's because I love you. You grew on me pretty fast too," she replied.

"I love you too, sweetness," Riley said. Jobal watched the exchange from the kitchen doorway. Part of her was thrilled about their closeness. But the other part of her was envious. Padme barely spoke to her more than she had to and Jobal missed spending time with her youngest daughter terribly. As for Riley, while they may have had frequent fights, she loved him. She longed to hear him say that he loved her in return. She knew she deserved nothing from them, but that did nothing to quell the longing for their love.

* * *

_Malastare..._

Nate slammed his fist on the bar counter angrily, as he nursed a glass of scotch. He sported a bandage on his forehead, which he had hit on the wall when Zander had knocked him out. Due to his unconscious state, which had lasted over six hours, Sebolto had given his job to another guy.

"Zander is gonna pay for this! What the hell's gotten into him lately?!" Nate spat.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have a few words for him for standing me up," Sydney said bitterly.

"Yeah, if we ever see that Son of Sith again," Nate snorted.

"Well, why don't we go to Coruscant and find out what's there that keeps him going back," Sydney replied. Nate smirked.

"Good idea. He owes me twenty-thousand and I'm gonna take it out of his ass," Nate said darkly...

* * *

"Grandpa Riley!" the five Skywalker children called, as they arrived home with their father. The children all convened around him on the sofa, as Padme greeted her husband with a tender kiss. He smiled at her and brushed the curls from her face.

"Did you tell him?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, he's thrilled," she replied.

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan and I have to go on a mission. But we should be back in plenty of time for our anniversary," he said.

"What's the mission?" she asked.

"Well, the Council received intelligence on the whereabouts of Kyla De'reux. We think if we can arrest her, then we may start making an even deeper dent in the De'reux Empire or at the very least, cut off the funding that goes to the Imperial Underground. We think she's just arrived on Malastare," Anakin said.

"She's probably checking up on Sebolto. He's been runnin' amuck since old man De'reux went to prison," Riley said. Anakin nodded.

"Sebolto shouldn't be too hard to find. We're hoping he'll lead us to Kyla," Anakin said.

"Just be careful. I know you Jedi know what you're doing, but Kyla is dangerous and way more ruthless than she looks," Riley advised.

"Yes, please be careful," Padme echoed. He smiled.

"I will. Nothing will keep me from coming back to the most beautiful angel in the galaxy," he replied.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"In the morning. And I shouldn't be gone more than a few days hopefully," he answered. They heard Jobal call them for dinner and they convened together around the table for evening meal.

* * *

Padme watched from the doorway of Luke and Leia's room, as Anakin tucked them in. Their youngest children were already tucked in and they were on their last rounds for the evening, before they would retire themselves.

"But dad...how come I can't go on this mission with you? I'm gonna be your padawan soon," Luke whined.

"Yes, you will be soon...in a few months when you turn eleven. You'll be able to go on plenty of missions with me once it's time," Anakin tried to make him understand. Luke pouted, but accepted his explanation.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, my son. Because when you are, it will be for a very long time," Anakin smiled, as he looked up at Padme.

"And Mommy and I are quite ready for any of you to grow up yet," Anakin said, as Padme knelt beside him and kissed Luke's forehead.

"We love you Luke...so very much," Padme said.

"I love you too Mommy. And I love you Dad," he replied, as he hugged her. Anakin stepped over to Leia's bed and tucked her in. She smiled, as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess," he said.

"Goodnight Daddy. I'll miss you," Leia said.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. But I'll be back before you know it," Anakin said, with a smile.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Pinky swear," he replied, as he held his pinky finger out. Leia hooked her tiny pinky finger with his, initiating the oath.

"Help Mommy and keep the young ones in line while I'm gone, okay?" he asked. She nodded. Padme knelt beside her and kissed her forehead.

"We love you Leia...so very much," Padme said.

"I love you too Mommy. And I love you Daddy," she said. Anakin and Padme lowered the lights in their bedroom and quietly closed the door. Anakin sighed, as they walked to their bedroom down the hall.

"Going away never gets easier, no matter how many times I do it. Just a few days seems like months," he said, as he shed his tunic.

"I know, it seems like eternity for me as well. But they send you, because you and Ben are the best. And you're a hero. The people trust the safety and security of the Republic with you. They feel safe knowing that you are out there, tracking down the criminals that are a threat to the well being of our galaxy," she said.

"Your confidence in me is humbling, my love," he said, with a half smile.

"My confidence is well placed. Still, I do sleep much better when you are beside me, holding me in your arms. Our bed is so empty without you and I can never seem to get warm. But I know that you will always come back to me. My heart and thoughts are always with you," she said, as she stroked her hands along the planes of his bare chest and torso.

"And mine with you, angel," he replied, as he leaned in and captured her lips in his own.

"Your love humbles me..." he trailed off, as he kissed her again, breathlessly.

"Your light grounds me..." he trailed off again, as his lips nibbled at the sweet flesh on the nape of her neck.

"Your beauty steals the air from my lungs..."

"Ani..." she breathed passionately.

"But your kiss revives me. I fear what would happen to me if I ever lost you," he said.

"You will never lose me. My heart and soul will forever belong to you...and only you, my Jedi. Let us not fear loss, for separation is not a possibility. Our love is far too powerful. They may try...but they will fail," she replied. Their lips crashed together in a feverish bout, passion swelling between them.

"I need you..." he whispered, as he kissed at her neck.

"Make love to me..." she breathed in response, as he lifted her into his arms. Raising his hand to the Force, he turned out the light...

* * *

The next morning, they saw Anakin and Obi-Wan off at the landing pad. Padme went to work after that, mostly to keep her mind busy and off worrying about Anakin, as she was known to do when he was gone. It was nearing lunchtime and she worked to finish a few things before then, for she had agreed to meet her father for lunch at Dex's. She was looking forward to getting out of this stuffy office and out in the fresh air for a while. After lunch, she was going to meet Sola and go pick out the dress she would wear the day she and Anakin would renew their vows. She smiled, as she thought of her husband. He had only been gone a few hours and already, she missed him terribly. She looked to the framed holo of him on her desk and sighed.

"Be careful out there, my love," she said softly, before she prepared to leave for lunch.

* * *

Riley waltzed into Dex's diner and the owner spotted him.

"Well, if ain't my favorite scoundrel," Dex said, as he shook his hand. Riley smirked.

"Good to see you Dex," Riley said.

"What brings you down here, old pal?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Padme to arrive. We're having lunch," Riley said. Dex smiled a toothy grin. Both Riley and the entire Skywalker family trusted Dex implicitly and let him on the fact that Padme was Riley's daughter.

"Boy, sure am still gettin' used to the fact that yur a daddy," Dex replied. Riley smirked.

"Me too, you have no idea," Riley said, as he sat down in a booth with the diner's owner.

"You still smugglin' goods?" Dex asked quietly.

"Yep," he replied.

"You know, it would make Padme very happy if you made an honest man out of yourself," Dex chided. He sighed.

"I know. She's somethin' else too. She's had quite an effect on me in the short time I've known her. But you know as well as I that getting out of the business I'm in is a lot harder than getting in," Riley said.

"I do know that. It's a dangerous career. If someone of them scoundrels found out about Padme, they'd certainly make a play for her," Dex said worriedly.

"Hey, I ain't ever gonna let anybody hurt my little girl. That Son of Sith that was married to Jobal paid with his life for doing what he did to her. The jobs just come to me, Dex. I don't have to go looking for 'em anymore. I've turned down several jobs in the last year and I know people are getting suspicious," Riley said.

"You gotta cut your ties with them, son. I did. Took me a long time to establish myself in an honest business, but I ain't never been happier. If you ain't gonna do it for yourself, then you better do it for that sweet girl of yours," Dex said. Riley sighed.

"I want to. Sebolto's got his claws into me pretty deep, but Anakin went after Kyla De'reux on Malastare, so I can only hope he arrests Sebolto too. If old man De'reux ever gets out of prison though, I'm in deep poodoo," Riley said. Dex sighed.

"De'reux may not be all your worries. You still got ties to Jabba the Hutt?" Dex asked. Riley groaned.

"I paid him off after the last job, but you know how that filthy worm is. He don't let any of his employees go. I haven't gone back to Tatooine since I found out about Padme," Riley said.

"Then don't ever go back. The minute Jabba knows you're on the planet, he'll send out his goons to intimidate you into another job. Stay away from those gangsters. They can't know about Padme. Believe me, we both know what happens to the people we love when we're involved with people like you are. They get hurt, son...real bad. And sometimes...they get killed," Dex said.

"Not Padme. I'll rip apart anyone that tries to touch her. I don't care if it's that damned Dug, old man De'reux and his fancy empire, or that fat, worthless sand slug. They ain't gonna get their hands on my little sweetness, that's for damned sure," Riley said, with a deadly serious tone.

"Good. See that they don't. With you and Anakin protectin' her, I don't worry as much then. I do worry about you though. They ain't gonna let you go so easily," Dex said.

"I'm not going to give them a choice. I just don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I've never done honest work before," Riley admitted.

"You're a good pilot, excellent with weaponry. You don't think the Republic has uses for those talents? Talk to your daughter. She'll be able to find you something in no time," Dex said, with a kind smile. He sighed.

"I didn't really want to involve her in any of this," Riley said.

"She's gonna want to be involved, especially if it's helping you clean up your life," Dex said. Riley sighed, as he saw Padme enter the diner.

"I'll talk to her," he said. Dex smiled and stood up.

"Good," he replied, as he turned to greet Padme's approaching form.

"Well, I was just telling Riley that I needed somethin' to brighten this place up. And here you are," Dex said. Padme blushed shyly.

"Always the charmer, you are," Padme replied, as she hugged their old friend. He chuckled.

"Good to see ya sweetheart. How bout Dex makes you your favorite?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, as she sat down.

"How about you Riley?" he asked.

"One of your special's will suit me just fine," he replied.

"Comin' right up. Flo'll be along with something to drink," Dex said, as he headed back to the kitchen. He had their food ready promptly and father and daughter went about enjoying lunch together.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan touched down on Malastare at the space port. The two Jedi quickly consulted with the intelligence they had received and decided to head for the slums, where they would most likely find Sebolto. Little did they know, their arrival was being monitored by the agents of the De'reux family, many of whom were stationed in the space port. Now, they would wait for further orders from Mistress Kyla, as the Jedi walked straight into her trap...

* * *

Padme smiled, as her father walked her to her speeder after they finished lunch.

"Sure you gotta go back to work so soon?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, though I am in no mood to listen to a bunch of squabbling delegates," she replied.

"So, you really think you can help me find honest work?" he asked. She smiled.

"I know I can, daddy. Don't sell yourself short. You have many talents that the Republic can utilize. You don't know how happy it makes me, knowing that you want to make this transition. I promise everything will work out," she said.

"I believe you, baby girl. You've got a way about you, that's for sure," he replied. She hugged him.

"I love you and I'll see you tonight," she said.

"Okay," he replied, with a smile.

"Stay out of trouble," she said playfully.

"Hey, it's me," he shrugged, with a smirk.

"I know, that's why I said it," she answered.

"Well, well, ain't this cozy," an unwelcome voice sounded from behind them. Padme's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Riley's blood ran cold.

"Get in the speeder," Riley told her.

"No, no, no, where are you going, Zander? Let's have a chat," Nate hissed, as he grabbed Riley's shoulder.

"And you really shouldn't be so rude. Why don't you introduce me to your beautiful companion," Nate said, as his eyes looked Padme up and down.

"Don't even look at her," Riley growled, as he put himself between Padme and Nate.

"Isn't she a little young for you, Riles? Is this little tart why you stood me up back on Malastare?" Sydney asked, as she approached from the other side. Riley turned, guarding Padme behind him, as he faced his former partners.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Like I said, you stood me up," Sydney replied.

"Yeah, and you cost me twenty thousand credits!" Nate growled, as he kneed Riley in the gut, before fisting his hands into the other man's back.

"Daddy!" Padme screamed, as he fell to the ground. She put her hand to her mouth, instantly realizing her mistake. Sydney and Nate stared at her in disbelief.

"Daddy?" Sydney questioned. Nate chuckled.

"You've been holding out on us, Zander. You never told me you had a hot little daughter," Nate growled, as he stepped over Riley and grabbed Padme's arms.

"Hey baby, how about you let me show you a good time," he hissed. Riley roared in anger and threw all his weight into Nate, toppling him to the ground. They rolled around, both throwing punches. Padme yelped, as Sydney grabbed her by the hair and put a blaster to her head.

"You'll be coming with us, Zander, unless you'd like me to blow her pretty little head off," Sydney threatened. Riley surrendered.

"Just don't hurt her," he begged. Nate hauled Riley to his feet and shoved him into the back of the speeder.

"You're driving," Sydney said.

"No, I thought I'd sit in the back with sweet thing here," Nate said, as he pulled Padme against him. She whimpered and tried desperately to push him away.

"Take your filthy hands off her!" Riley screamed.

"Never pegged you as the daddy type, Zander. Makin' you pay for costing that job is going to be even more fun than I thought, since she's going to pay too," Nate said, as he shoved Padme in to the backseat. Riley pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay, sweetness. I'll get us out of this," he promised. Sydney got into the speeder and aimed her blaster.

"One false move, Zander, and sweetness will suffer for it," Sydney said, as Nate sped off through Coco Town, heading for the lower levels...


	3. Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Conflicting Ideals: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Anakin knelt behind a stack of crates, behind the dirty, smoky Cantina. He held the scanner to his eyes, capturing the images he was seeing, as Sebolto accepted a crate of goods from the smuggler, who was unloading it from his ship. Obi-Wan was inside, dressed in plain clothes, as they both were, observing, for they believed Sebolto also had a slave/prostitution ring operating on Malastare. So far, there was no sign of Kyla De'reux. But they were optimistic about tracking her down.

"Come on...open the crate you stupid Dug," Anakin whispered impatiently. Sebolto finally did so and Anakin captured the images of jewelry and rare, illegal spices.

"Gotcha. And not just for smuggling goods, but drug trafficking too," Anakin mumbled to himself, as he raised his comlink to his lips.

"We got him," Anakin said, but received no response.

"Ben?" he called into the device. Suddenly, something crashed into the crates, busting them to pieces. Anakin hurriedly dragged his unconscious brother from the debris and lightly smacked his cheeks.

"Obi-Wan...wake up," he said, as he saw two smirking men that were now standing over him. His brother's face had several bruises and he was sure there was more that weren't visible. He gritted his teeth and ignited his blade, as he faced the two men.

"More androids, I assume," he growled.

"Mistress Kyla knew the moment you landed on the planet, Jedi scum. She would very much like an audience with the great Chosen One," the raven haired android to his left sneered, as he and his tawny haired partner on his right ignited their light whips.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass," Anakin replied, as he leapt at them, fighting to avoid their oppressive strength, with his Force enhanced agility. Anakin saw that the situation was growing increasingly grim, as the patrons of Cantina, probably all being paid off by the De'reux's, were beginning to surround him, all armed with various weapons. His eyes darkened to a cobalt blue and his blade shimmered with brilliant white light. He emitted flails of blinding white energy and heard several cry out in agony, as they were struck by his searing light. He leapt over the android's head and spun his saber, before bringing it around to meet their light whips.

"Your resistance is pointless. Mistress Kyla always gets what she wants," the tawny haired android hissed.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Anakin growled.

"Oh, I assure you that we do," the raven haired one refuted. Anakin saw several men draw gauntlet-like weapons and he saw the first speared cable come at him. He evaded it with a back flip. Two more fried and he dodged them too, but a third caught him in the leg, sending volts of electricity coursing through his body. Anakin found the strength to pull it out of his leg, but was struck in the side with another, before he could get up. He writhed in pain, as he made a grab for it, attempting to pull it out. But another struck him in the back before he could. Another speared him in his other side and he screamed in agony. Flails of white energy erupted violently around him, as he attempted to break free, but the lot of scoundrels descended on him, as several began kicking and punching him, even as the electricity still coursed through his body. Anakin felt something bludgeon him on the forehead. His vision swam and everything went dark, as he slumped to the ground. They pulled the bloodied spears from his body and the androids shackled the young Jedi's wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Bring the other Jedi too," the raven haired one said to the other. The other android dragged Obi-Wan to the transport as well. Both unconscious Jedi were put on the transport, as Sebolto boarded it nervously. Kyla had requested his presence as well and he didn't have a good feeling about the meeting at all. The transport lifted off for the volcanic region, where the death stick factory and the De'reux family's Malastare fortress were located...

* * *

Nate parked the speeder in a dirty alleyway, behind an abandoned warehouse, near The Docks. He and Sydney dragged their struggling captives inside the dingy place and Sydney quickly tied Riley's hands behind his back and forced him into a chair. Padme whimpered and struggled, as Nate dragged her in.

"Get your hands off her, Nate!" Riley roared.

"Oh...I'm gonna do a whole lot more than just touch her in a minute," Nate sneered, as he tossed her up onto a large stack of crates. Padme kicked at him, but he tied her ankles together, before tying her wrists together as well, looping the rope around a rusty hook on the wall behind them.

"Sit tight beautiful. I'll be back and we'll have some fun," he hissed in her ear. Padme cringed at his hot breath on her neck.

"So, she's what keeps you coming back to Coruscant," Sydney said.

"You're a daddy. Just sayin' that makes me laugh," Nate added.

"Look, just let her go and you can do what you want with me," Riley pleaded.

"Now, that ain't no fun. You owe me a lot of money and she's gonna pay for it," Nate growled, as he punched Riley in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"How much you think Jabba will give me for her, huh?" Nate leered.

"You Son of..." Riley growled, but was cut off, as Nate busted him across the mouth.

"I think I'll try her out myself first...and I'm gonna make you watch," Nate snarled, as he stalked toward Padme again.

"No...NO! Leave her alone, Nate!" Riley screamed. Nate hopped up on the crates and Padme screamed, as he forced her onto her back.

"Jabba's going to give me a pretty price for you, sweet thing. Make sure you scream real good, baby. I like it when they scream," he growled.

"We're not selling her to Jabba," Sydney stated. Nate stopped and glared at her.

"Why the hell not?" he asked.

"You're such an idiot. She's worth a lot more than that filthy slug can give us, isn't that right?" she asked Padme, as she approached.

"Shall we make a call to Grandpa Dooku. I'll bet he's willing to pay whatever I ask to get your pretty face back," she said, with an evil smirk.

"If you know who I am, then you know who my husband is. He isn't someone you want to anger," Padme warned. But Sydney ignored her.

"I heard the Holonews this morning, sweetheart and your Jedi hubby isn't even on the planet right now," Sydney replied.

"So, granddaddy has a lot of credits. Figures. You look like a rich little bitch," Nate sneered.

"We'll be making that call soon," Sydney said.

"Can I still have her?" Nate asked, leering at her. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you do to her. Just don't kill her," Sydney ordered. Padme screamed, as Nate pinned her down.

"NO! Padme!" Riley called, as he struggled with his bonds.

"Daddy!" Padme screamed, as Nate held her down. Riley roared in anger at the sight of Nate's hands on his daughter. He leapt out of the chair and kicked Sydney with his feet and began pulling at the ropes. He saw Sydney trying to get up and he kicked his boot into her face. She yelped and cried out in agony, as she held her broken nose.

"Get your fucking hands...off my baby girl, or I swear, I'll kill you! You hear me, you scum sucking slime bag!" Riley screamed.

"So, that's how it is. You're choosin' this little whore over your best friend," Nate snarled.

"You're not my friend. And don't you EVER call her that again," Riley growled. Nate smirked.

"Daddy wants a fight, so I think I'll give him one. I'll be back soon, sweet thing and then I'm gonna have you," he hissed, as he jumped down off the crate. Riley kicked at him, but Nate caught his leg and toppled him to the ground. He hovered over Riley and began punching with fury. Padme struggled with her bonds. She noticed how rusty the hook was that Nate had wrapped the rope around. She rolled her body off the crates and dangled a few inches above the ground. She used her arm strength, even though it burned, to lift herself up and down, trying to bust the hook. It worked and Padme's feet landed on the ground. She quickly untied her wrists and ankles. She looked around for something to use as a weapon and finally picked up a long, thin metal rod that had probably fallen from the rafters of the building.

Riley coughed violently, as Nate's fists hammered at him all over.

"You're a dead man, Zander. Syd and I are gonna make a killing off your rich little girl. But before that, I'm gonna sex her real good. I'll keep you alive long enough, so you can watch me and so you can hear her scream for mercy!" Nate growled. Suddenly, he was the one screaming in agony, as Padme slammed him over the head with the metal rod. Nate held his head in agony and saw blood all over his hands.

"You...little BITCH!" he screamed, as he stumbled toward her. But she swung the rod again, hitting him across the face. He went down hard and blood stained the dirt floor beneath him. He gurgled, as his body stiffened. He was dead. Padme's hands shook, as she dropped the rod. She tore her eyes away from the man who reminded her of Palo and untied her father's hands

"He was a bad person, sweetness. He deserved that," Riley told her.

"I know," Padme replied, as Riley hugged her.

"I'm gonna make sure Sydney doesn't go anywhere. You go wait by the speeder," he told her. Padme nodded and walked out slowly. Riley took two small orb-like devices from his belt. He activated one and shoved it in Nate's open, bloodied mouth.

"I should have killed you back on Malastare, you sick freak. But I'm gonna make sure there's not even enough left of you to tell who or what you once were. Burn in Sith hell, you degenerate bastard," he said. Sydney moaned in pain and rolled over, as Zander loomed over her. He kicked her savagely in the abdomen and heard a few of her ribs crack.

"Riley...please..." she begged.

"Nobody hurts or threatens my sweetness and lives to tell about it. You two were dead the minute you touched her. Did you think I'd let you live, so you could go tell everyone about her? Because if you did, then you're as stupid as Nate was," he growled. As Riley drew his blade, Sydney tried to crawl away. But Zander was too quick and shoved the blade through her chest. He twisted it painfully and she screamed, before he pulled it out. A pool of blood surrounded her and Riley put the other thermal detonator on her back.

"Burn in Sith hell, you sick witch," Riley growled, as he sheathed his blade and walked out. Padme stood, waiting by the speeder and he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, sweetness," he said regrettably.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean for it to happen," Padme said.

"Your husband's going to skin me alive," Riley replied, with a sigh.

"I'll explain it to Ani. I know you would never intentionally hurt me," Padme said.

"Maybe not, but I'm done with that life, sweetness, I promise. I'm gonna change and leave that old life behind," he replied. She smiled.

"I know and I'm proud of you. Let's go home. I already commed Sola and told her not to worry. I can go shopping with her another day," Padme said, as she got into the speeder. Riley got in the driver's seat and put some distance between them and the warehouse, before he pressed the detonator in his pocket, sending the warehouse up in flames...

* * *

Riley parked the speeder on the veranda and they walked inside. Sola rushed to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I was worried. Where were you?" Sola asked.

"We ran into a bit of situation, but we're fine now," Padme replied. Sola glanced at Riley.

"What kind of situation?" Sola demanded.

"It's nothing Sola, don't worry about it," Padme replied.

"You don't have to protect me, sweetness. It's my fault we're late. A few old rivals tracked me down and gave us a bit of trouble. But I took care of them and they won't be bothering us again," Riley said.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, before your sleazy friends caught up to you and found out about Padme. How could you put her in that kind of danger!" Jobal scolded.

"Daddy didn't mean for it to happen," Padme defended him.

"I don't care. This is the very reason why I never told you about her," Jobal replied, glaring at Riley.

"Oh, don't even try to justify your lies! I'd never intentionally hurt her, but we can't say the same about you. Those scum bags won't bother us again. I made sure of it," Riley replied.

"And how long until another one of your associates tracks you down?" Jobal argued.

"It ain't gonna happen! I'm giving up that life," Riley answered. Jobal laughed.

"I don't believe you. You'll never be able to give up that life. Honest work doesn't pay enough to satisfy your appetite," Jobal spat.

"I'm giving it up, Jo. I'm done with that life. Our daughter is my new life...and you were supposed to be too. But you're always waiting for me to screw up, so you can pounce and get back in Padme's good graces. It's pathetic!" Riley yelled.

"Mom, daddy really is going to build an honest life. We talked about it even before we ran into those people today," Padme said. Jobal scoffed.

"Don't be naive, Padme. Don't be pulled in by his charm like I was. Riley Zander loves himself and only himself," Jobal spat.

"That ain't true and you know it!" Riley yelled.

"He's right. I know daddy hasn't always done good things, but he loves me. He can love you too, if you'll let him," Padme replied.

"Sweetheart, I know you're enamored with him, but you have to realize how dangerous he is," Jobal chided, as she put her hand on her shoulder. Padme shrugged her off.

"Don't patronize me," Padme snapped.

"Leave her alone, Jo," Riley said.

"Stop swooping in and coming to the rescue. You are no hero," she scolded.

"Padme, you need to come to terms with who your father really is. He's a scoundrel, who looks out for number one and he will never change...not even for you," Jobal said.

"Yes I will. She knows who I am, Jo. I haven't tried to hide it form her," Riley stated.

"Your intentions may be good, but you'll only hurt her in the end. I think we both know that," Jobal said.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Padme asked in a wounded tone.

"I'm trying to protect you," Jobal replied.

"Protect me? Where were you twenty years ago? Where were you when Ruwee abused me? Where were you when Palo raped me? You've never cared about protecting me before!" Padme bit back.

"The past is irrelevant. I'm here now and that's what matters most," Jobal replied. Tears pooled in Padme's eyes.

"So, now my pain is irrelevant," Padme cried.

"That's not what I meant. But I will not stand here and watch you be hurt again. You've been blinded by your love and affection for your father. When he tires of you, and he will, he'll leave and break your heart," Jobal said, glaring at Riley.

"That ain't true! She isn't you, Jo. I ain't gonna leave her. She's my baby girl!" Riley yelled.

"Sweetheart, I don't mean to be harsh, but when it comes to these sort of things, matters of the heart that is, you are quite naive. You got lucky with Anakin, because more often than not, love only leaves you with heartbreak. And believe me, your father will only leave you with nothing but a shattered heart," Jobal said. Tears slipped down Padme's cheeks.

"I got lucky?" Padme choked back a sob.

"Sweetheart," Jobal tried to console her. But Padme tossed her hand away, she raised it.

"How dare _you_, of all people, lecture _me_ on love! You know nothing about love! How can you be so cold hearted!" Padme cried.

"I'm only being realistic. And believe it or not, I do have experience with love," Jobal replied.

"Well, here's reality for you," Padme began.

"Anakin is my soul mate! He _is _my _heart_! And maybe I'm naive, but I'd much rather be that, then like you, a cold hearted, lying coward!" Padme screamed. Jobal slapped her daughter's cheek and Padme held her cheek, looking at her mother in shock.

"Despite my past transgressions, I am still your mother and you will not speak to me in such a manner again!" Jobal scolded.

"Mother!" Sola exclaimed in outrage, as she put her hands on her baby sister's shoulders.

"Dammit Jo, don't you ever do that again!" Riley yelled. Jobal instantly regretted the action, but by the look on her daughter's face, it was too late for regret, for the damage was done.

"I'm sorry Padme. I shouldn't have done that," Jobal said regrettably.

"Just stay away from me," Padme spat, as she stormed out onto the veranda to get some air.

"What is wrong with you?" Sola asked her.

"I...I don't know," Jobal said in defeat.

"Well, you better figure it out, before you lose Padme forever...if you haven't already," she said, before turning to Riley.

"As for you, Mr. Zander, you had better never hurt my baby sister unintentionally or not. If you want to be in Padme's life, then the ties to your old life must be severed," Sola said, as she went to join Padme on the veranda.

"When Anakin finds out what happened, I double he'll let you near Padme," Jobal said.

"When he finds out what you just did, he won't let you near her either. The difference is that Padme will object to my leaving, but probably not to yours," Riley smirked. Jobal looked at him and knew he was right.

"Riley!" Sola suddenly cried in alarm. Both Jobal and Riley rushed out onto the veranda to find Padme on her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?" he asked, as he knelt beside her.

"Oh daddy...something's wrong. Something's wrong with Anakin," Padme sobbed.

"What...I'm sure he's fine, baby," he tried to assure her. She shook her head.

"No...something's wrong. I can feel it," she cried.

"It's how her bond with Anakin works. They know when the other is in danger. Something must have happened," Sola said. Her fears were confirmed, as she saw Yan's speeder in the near distance. The speeder landed and Padme rushed to Yan and Qui-Gon.

"What's happened?" she asked. Yan hugged her tightly.

"Grandfather, please tell me," Padme pleaded.

"We just received a transmission an hour ago. Kyla De'reux was boasting the capture of the Chosen One. She has Ben too," Yan said, glancing up at Sola. Qui-Gon put his hand on Sola's shoulder and she accepted his hug.

"What does she want?" Padme asked.

"She made no demands. She has what she wants," Qui-Gon said.

"No..." Padme cried.

"Mace, Qui-Gon, and I are going after them and we'll bring them home," he promised.

"You'll never get on the planet without her knowing about it. We should take my ship. They won't think twice about seeing it," Riley said.

"We?" Yan asked.

"That boy means everything to my daughter. I'm going with you," Riley said.

"And why should I trust you?" Yan asked.

"I love Padme and I'll do anything for her. I also know Malastare like the back of my hand and I've even been to Kyla's estate in the volcanic region a few times," Riley replied.

"All right, Zander, we'll take your ship. But I am watching you," Yan warned. Riley nodded, as he steeled himself under Dooku's penetrating gaze.

"Daddy, I need to go with you. Ani needs me," Padme said.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but it's too dangerous," Riley replied.

"He's right sweetheart. We need you to stay here, where you'll be safe," Yan replied.

"We'll leave when it's dark. We'll meet at your ship at ten...tonight," Yan said.

"_Ten,"_ Padme noted to herself silently.

* * *

The evening progressed and Padme put on a cheerful front for her children, while she slowly sunk into the bond she shared with her husband, feeling his pain. Shmi and Elana were staying with her and Sola. She had tucked the children in for the night and now they were all getting ready to retire themselves. The chrono read nine thirty and Padme heard a knock at her door.

"I just wanted to say good night," Elana said, as she poked her head in.

"Goodnight grandmother," Padme said, as she hugged her.

"They'll find our boys and bring them home," Elana assured her. Padme nodded.

"I know," she replied, as Elana quietly closed the door. Padme heard Artoo chirp over her comlink a few minutes later, telling her that the coast was clear.

"Okay Artoo, I'll be there in a few minutes," Padme said, as she shed her robe, revealing her form clad in a white battle uniform. She swept her beautiful curls back and secured her hair with a large silver barrette. She holstered two blasters at each hip and slipped her thick, white cloak on, before she slipped out into the hallway. She stopped near her children's bedroom doors momentarily.

"I'll bring daddy home, babies, I promise," she said, as she took a deep breath.

"No one takes my Anakin from me..." she whispered fiercely, as she slipped downstairs. She quickly left with Artoo, heading for the landing pad. When they arrived, she and Artoo boarded the empty ship. She ushered Artoo to the cargo area, before hiding herself in one of her father's floor panels, which he used for smuggling. Like Anakin had taught her, she masked her presence by delving into their deep Force connection. She only hoped Grandfather, Qui-Gon, or Mace did not sense her until they were already in hyperspace...


	4. Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Conflicting Ideals: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4?

Obi-Wan woke up with the worst headache he'd ever had and found himself in a dark, dingy cell. He reached out into the Force with his feelings and sensed Anakin nearby. He was in a lot of pain too. As soon as he saw a couple guards walk by, he flagged them down. 

"I want to speak to whoever it is that's holding us!" Obi-Wan demanded. 

"Pipe down, Jedi scum. Mistress De'reux will deal with you in good time," the portly guard said. 

"Yeah, she seems way more interested in your baby brother though. Poor lad, a thousand volts of electricity must sting a bit," the other guard, who was hygienically challenged, laughed. The chubby guard joined him. 

"Mistress De'reux is quite enjoying his company. Hope she let's us get a crack at pretty boy. I'd love to see that little whelp suffer," the fat guard sneered at him. 

"Stay put Jedi, cause you'll be next," his partner sneered, as they walked off. Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. He had to get out of here and he had to get to Anakin. He knew that they probably didn't have much time, as he was sure that they Kyla had contacted the Sith about their capture already. He could not let the Sith Master, whomever they were, get their greedy hands on his baby brother...

* * *

Anakin hung painfully, suspended by his arms. His forearms were stained red with blood and his head hung forward, his disheveled hair falling in his face. A large orb surrounded his suspended form and blue plasma swirled around him. The machine that it was attached to, ruthlessly pumped his body full of simulated Force lightning at timed intervals. Every fifteen minutes he went through the same agony, giving his body no time to recover and therefore, no strength to use his powers to free himself. And she just kept watching, with a cruel smirk. Anakin could sense her eyes roaming his shirtless body. Kyla De'reux stared at the prone form of the Chosen One with a sadistic, hungry gleam in her eyes. She was what you could consider a very beautiful woman with long, flaxen blonde hair and cold, ice blue eyes. She was tall and slender, as well as very curvaceous. 

"Turn off the plasma ring and lower him. I'd like to have a little chat," Kyla ordered the technician. Another wave of electricity assaulted Anakin again for several agonizing seconds, before the technician shut the machine down and lowered the young Jedi to the floor. Anakin's legs collapsed under him and he fell to his knees, as his arms remained suspended by the shackles above him. Kyla's shoes tapped the floor, as she strode toward him. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Jedi Skywalker. You are as strong as they say. Most men would have broken long ago under such a severe degree of torture," Kyla said smoothly. 

"I think you'll find...that I'm not most men," Anakin drawled, as he tried to keep the pain out of his voice. 

"Oh, I definitely agree. You are, by far, the most attractive man I've seen in a very long time. You exude sex appeal. It's no wonder so many women pine after you," she said, as she watched him climb to his feet. His chest heaved, as pain coursed through his aching muscles. 

"It's too bad you waste all this hard, rippling muscle on one woman," Kyla pouted, as she glided her hands over his pectorals and abs. 

"Don't touch me," Anakin growled in disgust. 

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you're not just the tiniest bit attracted to me," she goaded. 

"Well, I'm not. In fact, you make me sick. My wife is the only woman I'll ever want," he spat. Kyla rolled her eyes. 

"Please, that little pixie you call a wife can't possibly do anything for you," Kyla scoffed. Anakin smirked. 

"She attracts me in a way that you could never even comprehend. She's the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, unlike you. Your outward appearance betrays you on the inside, for inside, you're a hideous monster who knows not how to love anyone but herself. Your attempts to seduce me are pointless, for I could never be swayed from my love and devotion to Padme. So, again, get your filthy hands off me," Anakin growled. Kyla gritted her teeth in anger. She slapped his cheek hard. 

"No one refuses me, Jedi. I always get what I want and I will bend you to my will," Kyla hissed in his ear, before forcing her lips onto his. 

"I will break you. I predict that you'll be begging for my mercy by tonight. So, until tonight, lover," Kyla said, as she retreated from him. Anakin groaned in pain, as his shackles were retracted and he became suspended by his arms again. 

"Lower the voltage to nine hundred, but increase the interval to every ten minutes. I want him kneeling before me in offering by tonight," she told her technician. 

"And if he refuses to submit to you?" he asked. Kyla smirked evilly. 

"Then, we'll see how much he loves big brother," Kyla replied. The blue plasma swirled to life around Anakin and he screamed in agony, as electricity was pumped into his body once again...

* * *

"What's our position, Mr. Zander?" Dooku asked, as Riley came back from the cockpit. 

"We should be there in about three hours," Riley answered. Artoo rolled along, clicking and whirling, as he followed Qui-Gon into the cabin. 

"You brought Artoo along?" Dooku asked, not remembering the droid boarding the ship. 

"No, he didn't come with me. I believe we may have a stowaway," Qui-Gon replied. 

"Oh, she didn't," Riley said, as he stomped toward his floor hatches. He pulled the first one open and found his daughter looking up at him sheepishly. He reached down and pulled her up.

"Padme, what do you think you're doing here!" Riley questioned sternly. 

"I'm sorry daddy, but I just couldn't sit around do nothing. My husband is in danger and I'm going after him. And no one is going to stop me," Padme replied, as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Sweetness, Malastare ain't no place for you. It's too dangerous," Riley protested. 

"Well, I'm here, so there's no point in arguing it," Padme replied. 

"Not for long. I'm turning us around dropping you off at home," Riley said. 

"No daddy! Ani's in trouble, you can't!" Padme pleaded. 

"Unfortunately, she's right. Anakin does not have the time it would take for us to go and start out again," Dooku said. 

"He's my life, daddy, and I'm not going back. He needs me...I can feel it," she pleaded with him. He sighed and hugged her tightly to his chest. 

"Okay, but when we get there, you stick to me like glue, baby girl. I ain't losing you," Riley said sternly. She smiled. 

"You won't, I promise," she replied. 

"Okay. Now, until we get there, I want you to go back in that cabin and get some rest. No arguments," Riley ordered. Padme nodded and did as he asked by going back toward the bedroom. 

"She's always that stubborn, ain't she?" Riley asked. Dooku smirked. 

"You have no idea. That was just the tip of iceberg," he responded. Riley sighed. 

"You're a handful, sweetness, that's for sure," he said, as he walked back to the cockpit to check their position. 

* * *

"Master," Kyla bowed before the dark figure's hologram. 

_"Is it true Kyla? Have you captured and managed to hold the Chosen One?"_ the garbled voice asked. Kyla smirked smugly. 

"Yes My Master, I have him and he is under my control. I have him suspended in a plasma ring and I'm keeping him from using his powers by pumping him full of simulated Force lightning every ten minutes. He remains strong, but it is a facade. He has no strength left," Kyla said. 

_"Impressive...impressive indeed. However, his family will come after him and they are all powerful in their own right. My ship is in orbit to Malastare now and I will arrive in less than four hours. At that time, I will take possession of him. He will return to Xalryn with me when the warp hole is stabilized and he shall never see the light of day again,"_ the Master rasped. 

"I will know about any Jedi that land on Malastare before they can get here. They will be disposed of. We will await your arrival with great anticipation," Kyla said. 

_"Do not, even for a second, underestimate the Chosen One. He cannot be allowed to draw on even a sliver of his power. Nothing must interfere with my taking him this time. In order for us to take control of the galaxy, the Chosen One must be eliminated,"_ the Master rasped. 

"I assure you, I have everything under control," Kyla replied. 

_"See that you do. If you fail, I'll make sure your family rots in that Jedi prison for the rest of their lives!_" the Master said, as the transmission blinked out. Kyla curled her lip in disgust. 

"That's what you think. I don't care what your plans are. I'm taking matters into my own hands. My family has rotted in that prison long enough," Kyla said, as she entered another room, where Sebolto waited nervously for her. 

"Mistress De'reux...I must say, you look quite lovely today," Sebolto said. 

"Shut up, you little slime puddle," she snarled, as she slammed her hand down on the metal table, causing him to jump in fright. 

"My informants tell me that you're cooking the books, you filthy Dug," she snarled. 

"No...I would never do that..." he pleaded. 

"Then where the hell are all my profits from your operation!" she screamed, as she kicked him off his chair, causing him to land on his back. 

"Did you think I wouldn't notice! That, maybe, I was just daddy's little princess and that I would be easy to fool!" she yelled. 

"No...please..." Sebolto pleaded, as she drew her blaster. 

"Give me one good reason why I should blow your brains out, you little fool," she snarled. 

"Please...I'll do anything. Don't kill...me. I...have a lot of business here on...Malastare. It's...all yours. Just...don't kill me," Sebolto pleaded. Kyla smirked and kicked him in the stomach, as she sheathed her blaster. 

"Get up, you stupid fool. I'm not going to kill you. But you will work for me now and you will report everything to me. Or...I will replace you," she said. 

"Yes Mistress," he said, kneeling before her. Two of her guards walked in, the ones that had been patrolling Kenobi's cellblock, and she nodded to them. 

"My guards will escort you back to your smelly little Cantina. You'll take them to your office for a little audit. They're going to bring me back the money you owe me and all your records, including everyone that works for you," Kyla said, as she walked toward the exit. She stopped near the portly guard. 

"Give him a little taste of what will happen should he cross us again...and then take his worthless carcass back to the city. He'll be most cooperative, I'm sure, and he'll have some things for you to bring back to me," she told her guard, who nodded. The door closed and she heard Sebolto cry out in terror, as her guards began teaching him a painful lesson. She smirked, as she decided to go back and visit her most interesting...and attractive captive...

* * *

Riley landed the ship outside Kyla's massive fortress, near the largest volcano on the planet. The mansion was built on a high cliff and the landing pad was filled with impressive Correllian ships. Riley spotted one of the De'reux family's flight tower coordinates waving to him. He'd known the man for a long time, but he was about to get a rude awakening. Riley waved back and walked back into the cabin. 

"Let's do this," Riley said, as he watched Padme holster both her blasters. He sighed. 

"You stick to me, baby girl. No wandering off in there, okay?" he asked. She nodded. 

"We're probably going to run into a lot of guards once we get in there...maybe even a few androids," Riley said. 

"We'll handle them. Do you think you can find Anakin and Ben?" Qui-Gon asked. Riley smirked. 

"I think sweetness can lead us right to Anakin. Then, we'll get Ben too and be back out before you know it," Riley said, though he knew it wouldn't be that easy and they·ould likely run trouble. The ramp dropped and Riley slowly descended. 

"Zander...long time no see. What are you doing here?" the Officer asked. 

"I came to see Kyla. She has something that doesn't belong to her," Riley replied. The Officer's smile turned to a frown, as he saw three Jedi descended the ramp behind him. 

"Traitor..." he said, as he raised his comlink to his lips. But Mace's violet blade stopped him dead before he could and his lifeless body fell to the cold ground. 

"Sorry pal, you were scum like the rest. And I ain't in the scum business anymore," he said, as he extended his hand and helped his daughter down the ramp. 

"Let's go," Dooku said, as they headed for the nearest entrance to the mansion. 

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the guard open his cell door and come in with a pair of shackles. 

"All right, Jedi. The Mistress has requested an audience with you as well. It seems that pretty boy has been most uncooperative," the tall, lanky man said. Obi-Wan stood up, letting his calm facade perceive him as non-threatening. 

"How unfortunate. He always was a stubborn boy," Obi-Wan replied. 

"Yeah, and you're gonna pay for baby brother's uncooperative attitude," the man said, as he prepared to shackled the Jedi. 

"You won't need those," Obi-Wan suggested with a wave of his hand. The man's eyes glazed mysteriously. 

"I won't need those," he parroted. Obi-Wan successfully placed the shackles on the man, before he realized what was happening. He snapped out of his stupor quickly. 

"Hey...what are you doing!" he demanded. Obi-Wan slammed the man forward, causing his head to connect with the wall. The force of the blow send the man's head whipping back, effectively snapping his neck. He slumped to the floor and Obi-Wan exited the cell, locking it behind him. 

"Sorry, but the time for playing nice is over," he said, as he drew his light saber, but did not yet ignite it, as he began to navigate the extensive corridors ahead of him...

* * *

Kyla watched the young Jedi like prey, as another wave of electricity assaulted him. 

"He is still resistant. If we keep this up, it's going to kill him," the technician said. 

"I pay you to do as I say...not to tell me what to do," she snapped, as the comm buzzed urgently.

"What is it?" she answered. 

"_Mistress...we have intruders..." _the nervous voice of one of her guards said. 

"Who are they?" she demanded. 

"_Jedi..." _he replied. 

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. 

"I told you fools to tell me the minute any Jedi landed at the space port!" she screamed. 

"_No Jedi ships or unidentified vessels have arrived today. These Jedi came aboard a recognized ship. We believe they were aboard the one belonging to Riley Zander," _he said. This shocked Kyla to the core. Riley Zander had always been one of her family's best agents. If he truly had betrayed them...then she would see that he suffered. 

"Do you have a visual?" she demanded. 

"_Yes Mistress. We are sending you the security recording from the landing pad," _he reported. Kyla received it and viewed it, watching as Riley stepped off the ship, with three Jedi behind him and then killing one of her Officers. Then she watched curiously, as Riley helped a young woman down the ramp. There was no mistaking the woman either, for Kyla instantly recognized her as Senator Padme Skywalker. She smirked. 

"Put all Officers on alert and take care of the Jedi. Zander and the little pixie will make their way here, I'm sure. I'll deal with them personally," Kyla said, as she pressed a button on the console. Four of her elite guards entered the room. Kyla waited impatiently for the imminent arrival of their visitors. 

* * *

Upon entrance into the mansion, the three Jedi were met with an onslaught of droids, Officers, and two androids. The three skilled Jedi Master had made quick work of the droids and Officers alike. But now, as they faced the two man made killing machines, they found their agility and skills matched by brute, inhuman strength. Riley and Padme had gone ahead, in search of Anakin and Obi-Wan...

* * *

Riley swiped his blade through another Officer, who had been unfortunate enough to run into them. 

"They're not in any of these cellblocks. Where could she be keeping them?" Padme wondered. 

"I'm sure she's using special equipment to keep your husband under her thumb. She would have to. There's a main control arena not far from here. She may have Anakin there," Riley said, as he took Padme's hand and they continued on. As they rounded the corner, they ran into another person and Padme raised her blaster. But she quickly lowered it, upon seeing the face of her brother-in-law. 

"Obi-Wan!" Padme exclaimed in relief, as she hugged him. 

"Padme...what in blazes are you doing here?" he questioned, as he looked at Riley. 

"It's not daddy's fault. I sort of...snuck on board," Padme replied,¢iting her lip sheepishly. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"You shouldn't be here. Anakin's going to throw a fit," he said. She smiled sheepishly. 

"Perhaps. Daddy thinks he knows where Ani is," Padme said. 

"Yeah, I think it may be down in one of the control arena's. She's usually got all kinds of gadgets and stuff, designed to...keep people in line," Riley said, refusing to use the word torture, which would only upset Padme even more. Obi-Wan nodded, as they started off. 

"So...you managed to sneak on board and not be discovered by Dad or Grandfather until you were in hyperspace?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"We didn't find her until we were well on our way. Don't ask me how she hid herself from three Jedi, cause I can't help you there," Riley replied. 

"Mace didn't know I was there either. They didn't figure it out until they found Artoo," Padme replied, finding it a little funny as well. Obi-Wan chuckled. 

"Oh...I'll be having fun with that later," he replied, thinking of several "getting old" jokes he could employ to tease three of the Order's most powerful and wise Jedi. Sharing a chuckle over it kept their spirits high, as they continued to search for Anakin...

* * *

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she saw her husband, suspended in the blue plasma ring, upon their entrance into the control arena. His head shot up at the sound of her voice. 

"Padme..." he cried weakly, as he began struggling with his bonds. 

"So...you're the little wife he keeps whining about," Kyla said, as she approached them, surrounded by her guards.

"What have you done to him?" Padme asked fiercely. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sneered, as she turned her attention to Riley.

"The day Riley Zander helped the Jedi, was the day I thought the galaxy would implode. You'll pay dearly for betraying the De'reux family," she snarled. 

"Things change. And you're the one that's gonna pay," he replied. 

"That's what you think," Kyla said, as her guards descended upon them. Two fired their gauntlet-like weapons at Obi-Wan. The Jedi anticipated it and flipped out of the way, before igniting his blade and facing them. Riley was attacked by the other two and he drew his long, silver blade, before engaging them. Padme drew her blaster and pointed it at Kyla.

"Turn that machine off and let him down now!" she cried fiercely. 

"Oh, I like him right where he is. And I always...get what I want!" she snarled, as she threw all her weight into Padme, knocking her back. Kyla knocked the blaster out of her hands, but Padme kicked her feet into the other woman's abdomen. Kyla cried out, as she fell on her back. Padme pounced on her and punched her twice, once in the jaw and once in the eye. Kyla held her face in pain, as Padme scrambled up. Grabbing her blaster, she ran for the control platform, scaling the stairs. She pointed her blaster at the frightened technician. 

"Turn the machine off and lower him...NOW!" she demanded. The man's hands shook, as he shut down the machine, making the plasma disappear. But he stopped when he heard Kyla scream in rage, as she pulled Padme's hair, throwing her down the stairs. Padme pulled herself up and waited for Kyla, as she came at her in rage. Using a move Anakin had taught her, she thrust her palm upward on Kyla's nose. The woman screamed in agony, as blood spilled down her face as the result of a broken nose. Padme practically stepped on her, as she scaled the stairs again. 

"Lower him now!" she ordered to the man. He did so out of fear of the brunette storm and watched, as she ran out to where her fallen husband now lay on the ground. She blasted the lock on the shackles open, releasing his bloodied wrists, as he slumped to the floor. Her husband's body was shaking from the after effects of so much electricity being pumped into his body and his skin was hot to the touch. Padme gently brushed his disheveled bangs away from his eyes. 

"Padme..." he groaned weakly, responding to her touch immediately. 

"Oh my love...what did they do to you?" she asked. 

"I'll...be fine. You sure are a sight...for sore eyes," he replied, as he gazed up at her. She smiled and pressed her lips to his in a soft, tender kiss. 

"I'm going to get you out of here," she promised, as suddenly a blaster bolt grazed past her head. 

"You're not taking him anywhere...you little bitch. The Master is on their way to take care of him and I'll be taking care of you myself. Get up," she ordered, as she leveled the blaster at Padme's head. Kyla eyed her technician up on the console platform. 

"Initiate the self destruct sequence and recall the androids. We'll be leaving with pretty boy and there's nothing any of you can do about it," Kyla said. 

"It has been done, Mistress. Shall I evacuate now?" he asked. Kyla pointed her blaster and shot him dead without batting an eye. 

"No, that will be all," she replied simply, as she pointed her blaster back at Padme, with a sadistic smile, even as blood poured down her face.¦lt;/p

"Watch really close now, handsome, while I kill your pretty little pixie," Kyla said, as she squeezed the trigger and fired...

* * *

Mace roared in pain, as he was thrown into a wall by one of the walking machines. 

"Damn...there's just no stopping these things," he grumbled, as he leapt back into battle, violet saber blazing. Qui-Gon and Dooku fought the other in a synchronization of Soresu. But the android brute strength and expertise with the light whip kept them at bay. Suddenly, even though they were winning against the Jedi, they abruptly kicked their enemies away and retreated. Puzzled by this action, the three Jedi Masters quickly made their way toward where they sensed both Anakin and Ben. 

* * *

It took every once of what little strength he had left, but he­ustered enough power to block the blaster bolt coming at his wife. To Kyla's astonishment, she watched an aura of light surround the Chosen One and saw him absorb the searing laser blast into his bare palm. It left not even a scratch or mark. Padme took this opportunity and punch Kyla again. The woman fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain. Padme rubbed her bruised, aching knuckles. 

"Not bad for a little pixie, I'd say, huh?" she bragged, as she knelt down and snatched the blaster from Kyla's hand. 

"No one tries to take my husband away from me¡nd gets away with it," Padme said, as she kicked the woman in the chest, knocking the air out of her lungs. 

"And that's for hurting him, you evil Sith witch," Padme spat, as she returned to her husband's side, as he tried to stand. 

"Take it easy, Ani," she said, as she draped his arm over her tiny shoulders. 

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have an angel protecting me," he replied, as he smiled down at her."he smiled back.bi-Wan and Riley joined them, having finished the guards, when Dooku, Qui-Gon, and Mace filed in. 

"Force...what did they do to you?" Qui-Gon asked, as he and Obi-Wan shouldered Anakin's weight by holding him up on each side.

"I'm fine dad," he insisted. 

"I beg to differ. Let's get you back to the ship and get out of here," Dooku said. The compound suddenly shook violently. 

"Kyla set the self destruct sequence. This whole place is going to come down around us in a minute," Padme said. Riley glanced to Kyla and saw her hobbling toward the exit.

"Oh no you don't, you sick bitch..." he muttered, as he started after her.

"Daddy!" Padme called. 

"Get to the ship. I'm not letting her get away. I'll meet you there!" Riley said, as he ran off. 

"Come on, let's go," Mace said, as they filed out as quickly as they could.

* * *

¦lt;pRiley jumped and toppled Kyla to the ground, thrusting his elbow into her mouth, busting her teeth.

"You ain't gettin' away with this, you sick bitch..." he growled. 

"Traitor!" she growled, spatting blood at him, as she dug her nails into his skin. 

"That's right...I turned on you. Found the light...I guess you could say," he sneered. 

"Why? Why would you of all people help the Jedi!" she screamed, as she punched at him. But he held her hands. 

"I didn't do it to help them...I did it to help her," Riley replied. Kyla looked at him in confusion. 

"That...that little bitch of a Senator!" she screamed. 

"Careful Kyla...because that little Senator is my baby girl," Riley said, as he wrapped his hand around her neck. Kyla coughed, as her eyes widened at the revelation. 

"That's right...you tried to kill my daughter and my son-in-law," Riley hissed and then smirked evilly. 

"Oops...now that you know my secret, I guess I have to kill you," Riley said, as he squeezed her neck and with a sickening twist, it snapped. He looked down at her dead, broken body. 

"You deserved everything you got, you wench. I'm done with your kind and if that means I have to kill every single one of your kind to protect my little girl...then so be it. Have fun in hell, sweetheart," he said, as he quickly left her behind and made his way out. Riley made it back to the ship, as the fortress imploded in a brilliant, fiery spectacle. Zander's ship lifted off and quickly headed for the open realm of space, quickly disappearing into the safety of hyperspace. They didn't know how lucky they were for escaping so quickly, for it was only five minutes later that the Master arrived at the De'reux fortress...or what was left of it. 

They stared at the burning wreckage...a malevolent look in their bleeding yellow eyes. 

"Fools..." they spat, as they opened up a comm channel. The visage of Admiral Leonia Tavira appeared. 

"_Master..." _she bowed. 

"Kyla has failed to capture the Chosen One," the Master said. 

"_That is most unfortunate, my Master. What is thy bidding?" _Tavira asked. 

"There can be no more delays. I need that warp hole stabilized," they snapped. 

"_Commander Calmek has informed me that we are close, my Master," _Tavira replied. 

"For the Commander's sake and yours as well, Tavira, he had better be correct. Keep me informed. I will be returning to my base now..." the Master said, as the transmission ended. 

"I will destroy you...Chosen One, including everything and everyone you love. You will not stand in the way of the Sith rule forever..."

* * *

_In part 5, the conclusion, Anakin recovers on the way back to Coruscant with his wife by his side. Upon return to Coruscant, Riley comes to terms with the fact that his life as a smuggler is over. He mulls over his conflicting feelings for Jobal and the two decide that they must either forge ahead together or call it quits completely, for the in between state their relationship has been in is not working. And finally, Anakin and Padme renew their vows in front of the witness of their family and friends._

_The next vignette will take place directly after this one and highlight Anakin and Padme's second honeymoon. More will be revealed about that later._

_Thanks for reading and let me know what you think:)_


	5. Part 5 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Conflicting Ideals: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/5

Elana sighed in relief, as the comm transmission blinked out. She had just spoke to her husband and he had informed her that they were all fine. Since they had discovered that Padme had snuck onboard the ship, they had all been worried sick. Sola and Jobal were furious with her. Elana and Shmi had been too at first. But Elana knew that there would have bee nothing they could have done to stop her. That girl loved her grandson so deeply that she was willing to travel to Sith hell and back if she had to in order to get him back. Love had possessed her to do it and Elana couldn't be angry with her loving Anakin so much that she was willing to risk it all. It was the way it was and always would be. They would both fight for each other with everything they had and every last breath in their bodies. The three other women who were waiting for her stood up, as she exited the office. 

"Everyone is okay and they're on their way home. They'll be here in a few hours. They'll probably be famished, so I promised we'd have a big dinner ready," Elana said. 

"I'll call Zia and tell her Mace is on his way back," Shmi said. 

"I'm so glad they're okay. I was so worried and I'm going to give my baby sister a piece of my mind," Sola said. 

"You know how stubborn she is. Nothing we could have said would have stopped her," Elana reasoned. 

"Her blasted stubbornness is what gets her into trouble. All I've done her whole life is worry myself sick about her. She never did what she was told," Jobal said. 

"No Jobal, you've spent all of Padme's life trying to change her and trying to get her to conform to your ways. When will you accept Padme for the person she is? When will you stop letting your dead ex-husband's ways keep driving a wedge between you?" Elana asked. 

"I love my daughter. I get enough grief from Riley. I don't need it from all of you," Jobal snapped. 

"We know you love Padme. But the problem is, Jobal, is that Padme doesn't believe you do. If you're looking for a perfectly obedient daughter that will do as you say, then you will not find this with Padme. You have to take Padme as she is and learn to love her, even for her faults," Elana said. Jobal sniffed. 

"If I haven't already lost her. Padme always wanted to be daddy's little princess, but she couldn't have that with Ruwee. I cheated her and Riley both. I knew what they would be like together and I was already too jealous to let them know about each other," Jobal cried. 

"I knew that she would adore him, no matter who or what he was. And I knew she'd make him a better person and that she would become his whole world. And I was afraid they wouldn't need me. I cheated Padme by trying to keep her close to me. And I only pushed her away," Jobal said sadly. 

"Then stop pushing, Jobal. Stop pushing and they'll stop pushing. Embrace them and they'll embrace you," Shmi promised. 

"I'm not strong like you, Shmi," Jobal sniffed. Shmi hugged her. 

"But you can be. You just have to work at it," Shmi said. 

"Shmi is right. Now, let's cook a big welcome home dinner and then we'll go get the kids," Elana said, as the four women shuffled into the kitchen. 

* * *

Anakin opened his bleary, sleep filled eyes. He let the vision of his beautiful wife, staring down at him, fill his senses. 

"Are you an angel?" he asked. She smiled and stroked his cheek gently. 

"If you want me to be," she replied. 

"How long was I asleep?" he asked. 

"About three hours. Grandfather put you in a healing trance. How are you feeling?" she asked. 

"Much better. Just a little sore," she said, as he started to sit up, groaning in pain. 

"Okay...a lot sore," he replied, as he noticed the bandages on the puncture wounds he had sustained. 

"I patched you up while you were sleeping. With more rest, you'll be back to normal in no time," Padme said. He leaned in and kissed her lips. 

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Anakin whispered. 

"You won't ever have to find out," she replied, as their lips met again, this time with a hard, passionate urgency. Anakin pulled her between his legs, as he moved his lips desperately over hers. Her arms locked around his neck, as she kissed back, just as desperately. Their lungs burned with the need for air, but both refused to relinquish each other's lips yet. When their lips finally did part, they panted for air and pressed their foreheads together. 

"You shouldn't have come after me, Padme. It was too dangerous," he told her. 

"I had to, my love I know it was stubborn and foolish, but I had to. You've come after me so many times and I will always come after you too. I could feel how much you needed me and nothing could have stopped me from coming to you," Padme replied. 

"Well, I have to say, you were pretty amazing. Watching you beat the Sith out of that witch was wizard," he replied. She smirked and kissed his swollen lips. 

"I'm a force to be reckoned with when someone dares to try and take the man I love away from me. And this little _pixie_ can be quite vicious when another woman has the gall to touch her man," Padme replied, with a playful smirk. He chuckled. 

"I love when you're feisty, star nymph," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, as their lips met passionately again. 

"I can't wait to get home, so I can marry the most beautiful angel in the galaxy all over again," he said. 

"I can't wait either. Renewing our vows is a perfect way to celebrate the last ten wonderful years and forge ahead for the next fifty...or sixty...or seventy..." she said. He smiled. 

"How about forever?" he asked. 

"Forever sounds perfect," she replied. 

"You know, I didn't think about this before, but our girls might fight over who gets to be our flower girl," Anakin mentioned. 

"They can all do it. Why not? And Jayden can carry the ring," Padme said. 

"What about Luke?" Anakin asked. 

"Luke's getting older and since he's going to be your padawan, then maybe he can be your littlest best man," she replied, with a smile. He chuckled. 

"I like that idea and I think he will too. Perhaps Leia would like to be mommy's littlest bridesmaid?" Anakin asked. 

"It's perfect. Jenna and Kimberly can throw flower petals. They're all going to feel so special," Padme replied. 

"Well, they should, because they are special, just like their mother. I can't wait to marry you again, this time, with them present, so I can show them how much their daddy loves their mommy...and always will," he said, as he kissed her lips tenderly. 

"Then, I'm going to take you on a second honeymoon, much longer than the first, where I'll make sure you are relaxed and showered with all my attention. No Jedi Council meetings, no patrols, no Senate sessions, no politicians squabbling. Just you and me, for two whole weeks," he promised, as he began feasting at her neck with the insatiable hunger that Anakin always had for her. He sent wonderful chills down her spine and a warmth spread through her like a hot wave of pleasure. 

"Then, after I've shown you the finest tourist spots that the galaxy has to offer, I'll take you back to our luxury suite and make love to you every night until we can no longer move...until we fall asleep so thoroughly entwined that one could never tell where one of began and the other ended...until I am completely sure you know how deeply I love you," he whispered, as he captured her lips in another kiss, feasting at her sweet mouth like a ripe piece of decadent fruit. 

"Anakin..." she breathed passionately, as his lips devoured hers again, until she went limp against him. She no longer had strength to hold herself up, but he made sure she didn't fall, for his arms were wrapped tightly around her and his body squelched any daylight between them. They were forever...of that there was absolutely no doubt.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" the Skywalker children sprinted to their parents, as they walked down the ramp. They embraced their beautiful children, kissing their blonde and brown-haired heads. Shmi and Elana were right behind them, embracing their family. Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja surrounded Obi-Wan. Mace lifted Mara, as she ran to him and put his arm around Zia's waist. They were all together again. 

Padme was surprised when Jobal hugged her tightly. 

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Jobal asked, as she pulled back and cupped Padme's beautiful face in her hands. Padme wasn't used to such displays of affection from her mother. Jobal had always been a little cold to her, even after she had left Ruwee. 

"I'm okay mom. I had to go and I know it was stubborn, but I couldn't just sit around and do nothing," Padme replied. 

"I know, it's not your nature," Jobal replied. Padme was surprised, for she had expected Jobal to launch into a lecture about how she should do as she was told and stop defying her wishes every chance she got. But none of that came and Padme was bewildered, as her mother hugged her tightly again. 

"I'm just so glad you're okay. I couldn't bare losing you again. Would it be all right if we talked later? I was unfair to you and I really want to mend our relationship. I know it will take a lot of work and a lot of honesty, but I'm ready. I just hope you'll grant me one last chance," Jobal pleaded. Padme saw the sincerity in her eyes. Padme nodded. 

"After dinner, I can come to your room," Padme agreed. Jobal hugged her again. 

"Thank you sweetheart. I won't let you down again," Jobal said. Still a little shell shocked, Padme joined her husband, as they followed everyone up to their apartment. Riley hung back and Jobal turned to him. 

"I think we need to talk too," Riley mentioned. 

"Yes, we do. Will you come to me tonight, after I'm done talking to Padme?" she asked. 

"Yeah...I'll be there, baby," he replied, as he took her hand and led her inside. 

* * *

Padme watched fondly from the doorway, as her father played with her children. It was fun to see him enjoying it as much as the children were. Anakin was in bed, resting, though he had fought and argued with her all the way, complaining that he was fine and didn't need to go to bed early. But she had won, as she always did. She had stayed by his side until he had fallen asleep, which hadn't taken long, being that he was exhausted. Padme sighed and quietly closed the door to the playroom. She walked down the hall to the room that her mother slept in. She knocked and heard her mother call, before she went in. Padme sat down next to her on the bed and Jobal smiled at her. 

"I'm so proud of the woman you are, Padme, and I don't ever tell you that. You overcame adversity and abuse to become an amazing woman, who has more courage than I can fathom. I can't take credit for raising you into that woman and for that, I'm sorry," Jobal began. 

"I made so many mistakes with you. I should have told Riley about you, because I know in my heart, he would have been a wonderful daddy to you. I should have taken Sola and went home to your grandma and grandpa the minute I found out I was pregnant with you. I should have never let Ruwee or the Danae family harm you the way they did. I can't change any of these thing, but I can spend the rest of my life, making sure you know how important you are to me," Jobal said. 

"I love you mom and I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I know I can be a brat sometimes. I just...I guess I like being daddy's little princess. I watch the way Anakin is with our girls and I always wanted that. I know that Daddy has a past that I should be leery of, but I can't help it," Padme said. 

"You don't have to apologize for being close to him, Padme. I was wrong for trying to drive you apart. I guess I was just a little jealous of how much of your attention he got," Jobal replied. 

"I'm sorry mom," Padme said, as she hugged her. 

"Don't be sweetheart," Jobal replied. 

"Can I ask you something?" Padme requested. 

"Of course honey. And I promised that I will never ever lie to you again," Jobal promised. 

"Do you still love Daddy?" Padme asked, with a clear, hopeful tone in her voice. Tears welled in Jobal's eyes, as she hugged her daughter's head to her shoulder. 

"I never stopped, my sweet girl. I never stopped loving your father," Jobal sniffed. 

"Then you should be with him. Daddy loves you too, I can tell. I want you both to be happy," Padme said. Jobal smiled.

"Well, I'm not as courageous as you sweetie, but your father and I are going to talk later. And who knows, maybe we'll finally get this whole love thing right this time," Jobal replied. 

"I hope so. You do deserve to be happy, mom," Padme told her. 

"Thank you sweetheart. That means a lot coming from you," Jobal replied. There was a knock at the door, as Riley popped his head in.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked. 

"Not all. Come in," Jobal replied. 

"Just thought I'd come and tell you my good news," Riley said. 

"What is it, Daddy?" Padme asked. 

"Well, I've been talking quite a bit tonight with your friend, Ms. Jade. She's been telling me about her business as a detective and private investigator. Seems she puts a lot of scum in prison," Riley said. Padme nodded. 

"She does. She's a consultant to the Jedi Council too and usually helps on high profile criminal cases as well," Padme replied. 

"Well, she was telling me that she's always in need of agents with skills like mine...so you're looking at Ms. Jade's new assistant detective/investigator," Riley announced. Padme gasped in excitement and leapt up, hugging him tightly

"Oh Daddy, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. 

"I thought so too. Now I get to help put the scum away in prison, so they can't come after my family," he replied, as he kissed her forehead. 

"That's wonderful Riley. I'm so happy for you," Jobal said. He opened his other arm.

"There's room for you here too, Jo," he said. Jobal accepted his embrace, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. Padme watched her parents and saw this as an opportunity to get them alone and talking. Padme kissed her father's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Daddy. I'm going to go tuck the kids in and retire. Goodnight mom," she said, as she hugged her mother too and left quickly. 

"She left in a hurry," Riley mentioned. 

"I told her that we were going to talk," Jobal replied, as she looked up at him. 

"Yeah...we need to talk about us. I want to make this work, Jo," he said. 

"Oh Riley, so do I," she replied, as she kissed him. 

"Do you think we can get it right this time?" he asked. 

"I know we can. I never stopped loving you," she told him. 

"Neither did I, as much as I tried to forget you. But I couldn't," he replied. 

"What are you saying?" Jobal asked. 

"I'm trying to say that I love you too, Jo, as much as I tried not to. I love you," he replied. Tears cascaded down Jobal's cheeks. 

"Oh Riley..." she cried, as she threw her arms around him. 

"I love you too," she cried. 

"Sweetness says that love is all you need," Riley said. 

"She would know and she's right. As long as we have each other, we can make it," Jobal replied. 

"Well, then let's get busy on that love part," Riley replied, as he gazed down at her. She smiled, as he drew her lips to his...

* * *

Padme gently kissed Luke's forehead, as she tucked him in.

"Mommy?" he asked. 

"Yes sweetie?" she replied. 

"Is Dad okay?" Luke asked curiously. She smiled. 

"He's just fine. He was just exhausted from his mission, so Mommy made him go to bed early, whether he liked it or not," Padme replied. 

"Dad got hurt on the mission, didn't he. That's why you went after him," Luke stated. Padme smiled. 

"Can't hide anything from you, can I sweetheart?" she replied. 

"I'm almost eleven, mom," he replied. She stroked her fingers through his mop of sandy blonde hair.

"I know baby, but you'll always be my little boy. And I don't want you to worry about Daddy. He's home and safe with us, where he belongs," Padme assured him. Luke seemed to accept her answer and let himself be tucked in. Padme kissed his forehead and moved to Leia's bed, as she came out of the fresher in her nightgown. Padme picked up her hairbrush off the night stand Leia stood in front of her, as Padme brushed out her long, fine brown hair.

"Mommy, aren't you and Daddy already married?" Leia asked. 

"Yes, we're already married. Mommy and Daddy are celebrating our tenth anniversary by renewing our vows," Padme explained. 

"Do I get to pick out a pretty dress?" Leia asked. Padme nodded. 

"Uh huh. We're going to go pick out dresses tomorrow," Padme said, as she tucked Leia in. 

"Goodnight my angels," she said, as she lowered the lights and closed the door. Padme peeked in our her three youngest, who were all sleeping soundly already, being that their bedtime was earlier than Luke and Leia's. Satisfied that all her children were safe in their beds, she quietly entered their bedroom. She undressed and slipped into a silky nightgown, before climbing in bed beside her sleeping husband. She stroked his handsome face and softly kissed his still lips, before cuddling by his side and closing her eyes. She smiled, as she felt his arm go around her waist on instinct. She let sleep claim her into its realm, joining her husband. 

* * *

The salesman sighed in boredom and Obi-Wan stood off to the side of the shop, arms over his chest, looking equally as bored. 

"You've been looking forever, Anakin. Don't you see anything yet? I'm sure Padme will love anything you get her," Obi-Wan said. 

"I'll know it when I see it. It has to be perfect. It's our tenth anniversary, after all," Anakin said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"Everyday is your anniversary. You're already taking her on a lavish second honeymoon," Obi-Wan replied. 

"I like to spoil my wife. Maybe you should try being more romantic. I'm sure Sola would appreciate it," Anakin said. 

"Sola has no complaints. We may not be on an eternal honeymoon like _some_ people, but I'll have you know, I sent her flowers for no reason, just last week," Obi-Wan boasted. 

"Bravo for you," Anakin replied, sarcastically, as he suddenly spotted it. The perfect necklace to go around his wife's perfect, gorgeous neck. 

"That's it," Anakin said. The chain was made out of iridescent Alderaanian crystals with a pendant, shaped like a fairly large star, also made out of a larger iridescent Alderaanian crystal. Anyone who knew jewelry knew that Alderaanian crystals were very rare and expensive. They were even better and more valuable than Corellian diamonds.

"Sir, that is the most expensive necklace in this store. Are you sure?" the snobby salesman asked. 

"I know how much it is and it's the only thing in this place that doesn't pale in comparison to her beauty. I want that one," Anakin said. Obi-Wan was entertained for the first time that day. The poor salesman didn't recognize Anakin. 

"Young man, I'll not have you insulting my merchandise. Now, I must ask you to leave, before I call security," he snapped. 

"That won't be necessary, I assure you," Yan said, from the doorway. The salesman dropped his comlink. 

"C...Count Dooku...sir, how can I help you?" the man stuttered. Anakin and Obi-Wan were trying their hardest not to collapse into roars of laughter. 

"You can wrap that necklace up for my grandson and allow him to purchase it," Yan replied. The man paled even more and nearly fainted.

"Your grandson?" he gulped. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I'll have this ready right away," he said, snatching the necklace from the case and hurrying in back. Yan smirked. 

"Causing trouble again, Ani?" Yan asked. 

"No," 

"Yes," Anakin and Obi-Wan answered simultaneously. 

"I was just...well, you know me," Anakin smiled sheepishly. Yan patted his shoulder. 

"Yes, I do. I'll be waiting outside," Yan replied. 

"Troublesome brat," Obi-Wan said. 

"Boring old man," Anakin retorted. The salesman returned with the necklace and Anakin paid him for it, before they finally left.

"Well, there you are. I was beginning to wonder," Qui-Gon teased. 

"His fault," Obi-Wan retorted. 

"Yes, we're sorry to keep you elderly men waiting, but I'm sure you both enjoyed a good nap," Obi-Wan chuckled. He'd been making all kinds of "old" jokes, ever since he found out they hadn't sensed Padme had snuck aboard the ship, before they left for Malastare. Qui-Gon and Yan rolled their eyes, as Obi-Wan amused himself. But no one was laughing. 

"Oh come on, it's funny," Obi-Wan replied. 

"More like lame. You're not very funny, you know," Anakin teased. 

"I am so," Obi-Wan insisted. Anakin snorted. 

"Mace tells better jokes than you and that's saying something," Anakin replied, referring to the Master's serious nature. 

"I'm funny," Obi-Wan insisted again. 

"No...you're not," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath. 

"Sola thinks my jokes are funny," he mumbled. 

* * *

Today was the big day. Even though she had been married before, she was a bundle of excitement and nerves. Jobal stood quietly behind her, as she sat at the vanity. Her mother was greatly enjoying fixing her daughter's hair for this special occasion. She finished putting the top layer and sides of her daughter's hair back in a large, decorative barrette. They were letting the rest cascade down her back, just the way Anakin liked it. Two curls framed her face on either side and Jobal finally helped her daughter into the dress she had bought for the occasion. It was a very flattering style, sleeveless with one inch thick straps. The collar dipped in a sensual V. The bodice hugged her curves and the skirt had a very slim, yet gentle flare, as it fell to her ankles. It was white with a very subtle pink tint. It was make of shimmer silk and had a beaded design on the bodice, while the skirt complimented her radiance with a subtle glitter. Jobal stepped back and gazed at her daughter in awe.

"Well, it's official. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful bride there ever has been or ever will be," Jobal said. 

"Thanks Mom," Padme replied shyly. There was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Riley called. 

"Of course," Jobal called, as Riley entered. 

"Wow," Riley said, as he looked at his daughter. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jobal asked. Riley nodded. 

"You look gorgeous, baby girl," Riley told her.

"Thanks Daddy," Padme replied. 

"I'm going to go take my place and give you two a few minutes," Jobal said, as she left, closing the door behind her.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded. 

"You're going to knock that boy off his feet. You're stunning, sweetness," Riley said. Padme smiled and accepted his arm, as he offered it. 

* * *

It was a much smaller gathering this time than it had been ten years ago. Family and close friends, including all the Council members gathered in the Temple Gardens. This time, Bail was officiating the ceremony, since his office of Chancellor allowed him to do so now. He had been extremely honored when Anakin and Padme had asked him. Little Natalie sat in the audience with her mother. Mara sat near her with her parents as well, waiting patiently for things to begin. Anakin's family and Jobal sat front and center, with an empty chair next to Jobal for Riley. Everything was absolutely perfect. 

Anakin waited at the altar, as Obi-Wan and Sola entered arm in arm. They took their places and Anakin smiled, as Luke and Leia entered next, arm in arm, like they had taught them. Leia was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress and Luke was dressed in his finest Jedi robes, looking like a miniature version of his father. They took their places, Luke between his father and Uncle, and Leia next to her Aunt. Kimberly was next in her own sky blue dress, carefully dropping flower petals along the aisle. She took her place in front of her Aunt Sola. There were chuckles from the audience members, as the youngest Skywalker twins entered next. Jayden carefully carried the rings on a pillow, while little Jenna dropped more angel blossom petals. They finally reached the altar after much dawdling and took their places, in front of Luke and Leia. The soft music intensified, as Padme entered on her father's arm. Riley proudly walked his beautiful daughter to the altar. She had once again stolen Anakin's ability to breathe. She took her place and joined hands with Anakin, as Riley took his seat beside Jobal. 

"It is with great joy and honor that I come before you today to officiate this ceremony, as my two closest friends renew their sacred wedding vows and publicly profess their love once again," Bail began

"Ten years is quite a feat to accomplish in marriage, for most couples struggle to make it just one. But not Anakin and Padme Skywalker. They are the very example and embodiment of what a marriage should be. And that is because they put love above all else and dispense with the pettiness that often invades a marriage. They have taught us all about the amazing powers of love and we should all seek to learn from these two who have mastered it. We've come together today to celebrate their amazing love story and witness their words of commitment," Bail said, as he nodded to them. Anakin took both her hands in his own, as they stared into each other's eyes, love shining in them like mirrors to each other's souls. 

"Just when I think you can't get more beautiful, you go and prove me wrong. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such an amazing woman, but I'll be forever grateful to the heavens for parting with their most beautiful angel and giving her to me to love and cherish. And I will...always. The last ten years having you as my wife have been nothing short of amazing. Waking up every morning with you in my arms is an indescribable feeling. The depth of my love for you runs so deeply that I have trouble putting it into words sometimes," he said, with a half smile. 

"You're much more gifted with big, fancy words than I am. So, I make sure my actions speak louder than words when I express how much I love you. You and our babies are everything to me and I'm glad they're here and that they'll grown up knowing how much I love them and their mother," he said, as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"You're the air that I breathe and your presence is my light. You're in my very soul and you've claimed my heart for all eternity. And it is my eternal promise to you that I will love you, cherish you, and protect you for all time. My love for you knows no bounds or ends...and never will," Anakin concluded. Padme couldn't help the few tears that cascaded down her soft cheeks. She carefully wiped them away, before taking his hands in her own.

"Oh Anakin...you are everything to me too. You make me feel so beautiful. Your love leaves me breathless and feeling weak, but in a beautiful, exciting way. You're my hero, my protector, my handsome Knight. I'm still in awe sometimes when I wake up in your arms and think of how wonderful my life has become, because of you. You're always there when I need you, to hold me, to kiss away my tears, to love me. My love for you will never fade or die, for my very soul is entwined with yours for all eternity," she said, a smile ghosting her lips.

"My heart belongs to you and only you, Ani. The way you make me feel is indescribable at times. When I'm with you, I tremble under your loving gaze. I go weak at your touch and I feel like I can fly when you kiss me. You and our babies are my life. Just as you will fight to protect me, I will fight to protect you if I have to. I will love you and cherish you for all time. My love for you knows no bounds or ends and never, ever will," Padme concluded, seeing the tears in her husband's eyes. 

"To stand in the presence of such pure love and devotion is quite humbling. Today, we've witnessed only a small sliver of the love that is shared between these two wonderful people. May the Force bless them. The love and connection between them is awe inspiring and what the Force has brought together, let no one or anything come between," Bail said, smiling at the couple. 

"As if anything ever could come between these two. You may kiss your lovely wife, Anakin," Bail replied. Anakin smiled back at him. 

"Don't mind if I do, Bail," Anakin replied. Padme yelped in excitement, as her husband took her in his arms and dipped her back, before planting a hot, passionate kiss on her lips. Their family and friends shared a chuckled, as they applauded the young couple. They enjoyed a small reception, before they accompanied Anakin and Padme to the pristine landing pad in the tourist district of Coruscant. The cruise ship was leaving at dusk and the time had neared. Their luggage was already aboard and their family was hugging them goodbye. 

"Do you have to go?" Jayden complained. 

"Mommy and Daddy are just going on a little trip together. We'll be back before you know it, sweetheart," Padme told him. 

"Yeah, and we'll bring you presents when we come back," Anakin promised, watching their eyes light up at the mention of gifts. They hugged each of their five children, as well as their friends, and parents, before they turned to the ship. 

"Welcome aboard The Destiny, Master Jedi. I'm Tyler. Can I help you with anything before we take off?" the young employee asked. 

"Yes, you can Tyler," Anakin said, as he swept Padme into his arms. 

"You can show us where our room is," he said. The young man smiled. 

"Right this way, Master Skywalker. We have your honeymoon suite all prepared with everything you asked for," Tyler said, as he lead them to the ship's lift. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Everything you asked for? Whatever are you up to, Master Jedi?" she asked. 

"You'll see. And as for what I have planned for tonight...you'll just have to wait and see," he replied. 

Their family members waited until the large cruise ship lifted off, before they began to depart. 

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm famished. What do you say we all take the children and go invade Dex, my treat?" Bail asked. They all agreed and boarded Bail's transport, heading for Dex's Diner in Coco Town...

* * *

_To Be Continued...in the next vignette. The next Vignette will begin directly after this one. On Bandomeer, Xalazar De'reux gets word of Kyla's death, thanks to the Jedi. He vows to somehow escape the Jedi prison. On Coruscant, Riley begins his new job working with Zia Jade and learns first hand about how the cruelties his former ways hurt people. He vows to never return to that life. And Anakin and Padme are traveling the galaxy on a two-week long honeymoon, enjoying themselves immensely. But near the end of their journey, when The Destiny is pulled through a strange warp hole, they find themselves on a strange, hostile planet. Their trip soon becomes a game of cat and mouse, as they fight against a mysterious, unseen enemy. Can they escape the planet or will the Xalryn claim the Chosen One and his angel for their own evil purposes? You find out soon in the upcoming Vignette: Planet of Terror. Coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this Vignette. As always, your thoughts and comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated. :) _


End file.
